UCW Ultra Rumble 2016
by Alex The Owl
Summary: UCW's first PPV of 2016
1. Chapter 1

We're live from the arena in San Francisco, California and the fans are cheering as the pyro goes off the stage. The camera then turns to the announce table.

"Good evening, everyone! I'm Joey Mickey along with Bobby Senior live from San Francisco, California! Tonight, UCW proudly presents the Ultra Rumble Pay-Per-View!"

"You said it, Joey! And we have a small but exciting match card tonight! First of all, the UCW Ultra Team Champions Triple Xtreme will defend their title against the newcomers in The Survivors. After that, we'll have the first ever Divas Rumble Match with 20 divas participating in a chance to win a championship match at Eternal Glory in two months. Afterward, Epix Heavyweight Champion TJ Skill will go on to defend his title against #1 contender Matt Ace. Finally, it will be the annual Ultra Rumble Match where 30 men will compete and try to earn a world championship match at Eternal Glory."

The camera went backstage to show many participants waiting to receive their entrance number from the man in charge.

"Speaking of which, there are our participants taking their number for the match to come."

The bell rang three times. "The following contest is a Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Ultra Team Championship!"

 **(War of Change-Thousand Foot Krutch)**

"Introducing first, the challengers! From Macon, Georgia and Fort Worth, Texas, the team of Ricky West and Kenny Green, THE SURVIVORS!"

The crowd cheered for the two men as they arrived on the stage. Ricky is a Caucasian guy with a shaved head and a small black beard. He was toned like R-Truth. He was wearing a dark sleeveless shirt with a red skull and baseball bats drawn on it. He had dark wrestling shorts and was carrying a barbwired baseball bat.

Kenny is a guy with dark puffy hair and a moustache. He was wearing the same attire as his partner, but with dark elbows and knees pads. He was carrying a crowbar with a medical kit on his back and a sport bag in his other hand.

They slowly arrived and then walked to the ring like furious before leaving their equipment at ringside and jumping inside.

 **(Whatcha Say?-Jason Derulo)**

"And their opponents, being accompanied by Iris Black, they are the UCW Ultra Team Champions, Jess Nitro, Max Omega, TRIPLE XTREME!"

The trio arrived on the stage under the crowd's cheering. They made anarchy signs with their hands before sliding into the ring to give their belts to the ref who showed them before calling for the bell and starting the match.

Ricky and Jess started first. They started walking around before locking into a clinch. It ended with Ricky catching him with two Arm Drags. After them, Jess stopped to look at Ricky with an impressed look.

They then locked into another clinch and Ricky pushed Jess into a corner to charge into his stomach three times. He then charged into the ropes and got greeted by a Spinning Heel Kick from Jess.

He followed with a double Leg Drop to Ricky's midsection followed by a Dropkick to his face and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Jess grabbed Ricky and pushed him into a corner. He applied a chop to his chest before Irish Whipping him to the opposite corner. He then charged at him, only to receive and elbow smash to the face. Ricky then kicked him in the stomach and lifted him into a Suplex. He managed to hold him in the air for 15 seconds before letting him fall, making the crowd cheer. He followed with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Ricky tried another Suplex, but Jess landed back on his feet and applied a Sitout Jawbreaker which stunned him. He followed with a Dropkick that pushed Ricky into his corner and he chopped his chest before giving the tag to his brother Max.

The two then applied a Side Slam/Leg Drop combinaison on him before Max went for the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

Max putted Ricky into a corner and climbed on him before starting a 10 punches combinaison. However, Ricky blocked him at 7 and grabbed him into a Powerbomb position. He applied a Powerbomb.

After getting back up, he grabbed Max and applied a 3 clotheslines combinaison to him before going to tag Kenny Green.

The two applied a Double 180 Belly to Back Suplex to Max and Kenny followed with the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

Kenny then tagged Ricky again and they applied a Double Back Suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

Ricky tagged Kenny who was about to apply his Delivery (Double Underhook DDT), but Max countered him and threw him outside on the apron. He tried to attack him, but Kenny punched him in the face. Jess suddenly grabbed his legs and made him fall with his head hitting the apron.

Jess then grabbed Kenny and threw him into the steel pose before bringing him back into the ring. Max tagged him and they applied a Leg Drop/Splash Combinaison, followed by the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

Jess got Kenny back up and tried to kick him in the stomach, but Kenny grabbed his foot. However, he replied with a Mule Kick which made him fall back. Suddenly, Kenny flipped in the ropes like Dean Ambrose and caught Jess with a clothesline.

The crowd started chanting: "Let's go, Kenny!"

Once he got back on his feet, he surprised Jess with his Delivery, much to the crowd's surprise. However, Max interfered by catching Kenny with a Side Effect. Ricky then entered and Max tried to punch him, only for Ricky to dodge and surprise him with his Sneaky Attack (A Full Nelson turned into a Neckbreaker like John Cena's). Jess then surprised him with a Twist of Fate, leaving the four wrestlers laying on the ring.

The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

Once Kenny and Jess were back up, the latest tried to clothesline the first, only for him to dodge and reply with a Perfect-Plex.

"1!...2!...Thre-"

Max jumped in time to break the count. Ricky then tried to attack him, but he lowered the ropes, letting him fall outside. Kenny then surprised Max with a clothesline, pushing him out of the ring too.

Jess suddenly caught him from behind with a roll-up.

"1!...2!..."

Kenny reversed the roll up.

"1!...2!..."

Jess reversed it again.

"1!...2!...3!"

The ref called for the bell.

"Here are your winners and still UCW Ultra Team Champions, Triple Xtreme!"

Iris Black happily brought the belts to Jess and Max as Kenny was surprised by his defeat.

Once Ricky came back in the ring, the two teams exchanged an handshake.

"Wow! That's fighting spirit!" Joey happily said.

"Yeah. The Survivors made a good match despite losing." Bobby added.

"Anyway. Stay with us as we're gonna have the Divas Ultra Rumble Match after this commercial break."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I forgot to tell how the arena looks: it** **look like WM 31 with a red and black ring with red ropes.**

The bell rang three times. The special announcer was in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It is now time for the Divas Rumble Match!"

The crowd cheered.

"Now, here are the rules for this match:

-The divas #1 and #2 will start this match

-Every 90 seconds, another diva will enter the match

-This will continue until all 20 divas have entered the match

-Elimination occurs when you're thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor

-The last remaining diva will be declared the winner and will receive a title match at Eternal Glory"

 **(Amazing-CFO$)**

"Introducing the participant #1, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, KATARINA LOVE!"

She received a positive reaction (she's heel) from the crowd as she made her entrance. She then entered the ring and waited for the #2 to enter.

 **(Like This-Skism)**

"And the entrant #2, from North Carolina, GENEVIEVE WOOD!"

Red mist erupted as Genevieve jumped out of it. The crowd cheered for her as she ran to the ring with energy before looking at the crowd and screaming: "Let's dance, bitches!" She then looked at Katarina.

The bell rang and the first ever Divas Rumble Match started.

The two opponents looked at each other and Katarina shot insults at Genevieve before slapping her in the face, resulting in a huge "Oh!" from the crowd.

Vivi suddenly started striking Katarina quickly and continued in a corner where she started stomping her. She stopped to catch her breath before walking toward her again, but Katarina grabbed her waist and made her fall head first on the second turnbuckle.

Katarina smirked and chopped Vivi's chest twice before taking some distance and charging at her. However, Vivi moved out of the way, letting Katarina crash into the corner. She then waited for her to turn before charging and catching her with a Monkey Flip.

The crowd cheered and chanted: "Bring out the devil!"

Vivi then started striking Katarina on the floor until she was on her knees and she charged in the ropes only to be surprised by an Explorer Suplex from Katarina.

She smiled and slapped Vivi on the floor before throwing insults at her again. Suddenly, Vivi spat red mist in Katarina's face with her mouth which blinded her and made her get off her.

She then grabbed Katarina into a Coquina Clutch which made the crowd cheer. At the same time, the countdown was coming to an end.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(I'm So Sick-Flyleaf)**

Entrant #3 Elena Hope

She ran toward the ring and Vivi released the hold on Katarina as soon as she saw her coming and got ready to greet her.

Once she was inside the ring, the two girls started exchanging strikes. Eventually, Vivi got the upper hand and pushed Elena in the ropes for an Irish Whip. She then bent down and received a kick to the face from the Mexican diva.

This last one tried to follow with a kick to the stomach, but Vivi grabbed her foot. However, Elena managed to hit an Enzuigiri on her head which stunned her.

Suddenly, Katarina ran into the ropes and hit the two girls with an Handspring Elbow Drop. She screamed: "Katarina rules!" before taking Elena on her shoulders, setting her Love Bites.

However, she managed to land on her feet and kicked Katarina in the stomach before following with her Three Amigos. Once she was done, Genevieve tried to hit her with a Spinning Kick, but Elena dodged, kicked her in the stomach and applied her Three Amigos again.

She then made a Guerrero move which made the crowd chant: "Guerrero!"

She then noticed that the countdown was ending and waited for the next one to come.

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Machine Gun-Portishead)**

Entrant #4 Shinny Gun

Shinny ran toward the ring and, once inside, Elena tried to clothesline her, but she dodged and replied with a kick to the stomach, making her bent down in pain. Shinny then ran in the ropes and clotheslined Elena.

She screamed: "Shoot 'em down!" receiving a mix reaction from the crowd.

Suddenly, Vivi turned her around and started striking her. She then tried a powerful strike which Shinny dodged and caught Vivi with a Backstaber, making her hold her back in pain.

Katarina then attacked her and pushed her into a corner before climbing the second turnbuckle and applying a Second Rope Bulldog. Afterward, she charged in the ropes and got greeted by a Flapjack from Shinny.

She then got her in a Powerslam position and ran toward the ropes, but Katarina landed on her feet behind Shinny and applied a Neckbreaker at the sam moment the countdown ended.

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Kung Fu Fighting-Carl Douglas)**

Entrant #5 Miss Viper

The young Chinese girl ran toward the ring and, once inside, she immediately started striking Shinny Gun into the corner, ending her attack with a Spinning Kick to the face.

Afterward, Elena Hope charged in the ropes and tried to clothesline her, but she dodged and replied with a Pop-up Powerbomb. The crowd started chanting: "Let's go, Viper!"

Miss Viper then noticed Katarina Love on her knees and ran in the ropes behind her before hitting a Two-handed Bulldog. She then applied The Snake (which is like Scotty 2 Hotty's Worm but with a Leg Drop instead of an Elbow Drop) on her.

Suddenly, Shinny Gun surprised her with a Big Boot. She screamed in rage before lifting Viper on her shoulders and applying a Running Powerslam. The countdown then ended.

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Christinna Grimmie & Mike Tompkins Mashup)**

Entrant #6 UCW Divas Tag Team Champion Skyler The Elf Owl

She ran into the ring where Shinny tried to surprise her with a Big Boot, but she dodged and replied with a Dropkick to her leg which made her fall on her knee. Sky followed with a Hurricanrana that made Shinny's head slam the floor.

Sky then saw Genevieve Wood offering her help and ran in the ropes before getting on her with a Wheelbarrow Bulldog into a Leg Drop on Shinny. She then exchanged a high-five with Vivi.

Katarina Love tried to clothesline Skyler, but she dodged and Vivi replied with an Enzuigiri followed by a Springboard Moonsault from Skyler. The countdown came to an end.

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Gold-lust-Jim Johnston)**

Entrant #7 Diamondust

She ran into the ring and slapped Vivi in the face, knocking her down. She then slapped Miss Viper before pushing her in the ropes and getting her with a Scoop Powerslam. Katarina tried to attack her, but she dodged and replied with a Hip Attack.

The crowd started chanting: "We're your lovelies!" as she was rubbing her body in a erotic manner.

Shinny Gun then tried to smash her, but she dodged and caught her in a Reverse DDT position. She applied her Lifting Reverse DDT to her.

She then looked at Katarina, brought her into a corner and slapped her in the face before placing her legs on the second ropes. She then took a deep breath before applying her Shattered Dreams to her (a kick in the feminine parts can hurt), making her roll down in pain.

She then noticed Elena Hope in a corner and pushed her to the opposite one with an irish whip, but she jumped on the second rope. As Diamondust walked toward her, she jumped and caught her with a Hurricanrana.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Numb-Linkin Park)**

Entrant #8 Cpt. Lily

She entered the ring and immediately applied a Running Senton on the down Diamondust. She screamed: "Order forever!" before getting surprised by a Missile Dropkick from Elena Hope. This last one celebrated and didn't noticed that Lily got back up like Shawn Michaels.

Once Elena turned around, Lily surprised her with a Side then turned her attention to Skyler who was resting in a corner. She ran toward her and got surprised by a leg counter.

Skyler then applied a Sunset Flip Powerbomb on Lily. The crowd chanted: "Let's go, Skyler!"

Shinny suddenly kicked her in the stomach and lifted her into a Powerbomb Position. She ran toward the ropes and tried to eliminate Skyler, but she reversed it into a Hurricanrana and eliminated Shinny while she herself landed on the apron.

Lily tried to attack her, but Sky countered with a kick to the face. As Lily was holding her face in pain, Skyler jumped on the second rope and hit a Dropkick on her back which made her fall on the second opposite rope.

Seeing the opportunity, she charged in the ropes and hit Lily with her Sandstorm.

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(We R Who We R-Kesha)**

Entrant #9 Fire Burning

She ran into the ring and caught Diamondust with a Shake, Rattle, Roll (like Road Dogg) which putted her down. Skyler tried to catch her with a Springboard Crossbody, but FB caught her in her arms and applied a Swinging Side Slam.

She then turned her attention to her rival, Cpt. Lily. and they glared at each other for a moment. Suddenly, FB jumped on her with a These Press. She then waited for her to get back up before applying a Cobra Clutch submission hold.

Once Lily was too weak, FB applied her Phoenix Wing (which is like Kazuchika Okada's Rainmaker). She then grabbed her and tossed her outside the ring, eliminating her from the match.

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Amazing-CFO$)**

Entrant #10 Shamera Wilde

As soon as she entered the ring, she went to Katarina who was laying in a corner to see if she was okay. She said yes and Shamera helped her back up before they turned their attention to Miss Viper and started beating her down.

Once she was weak enough, Katarina applied her Katsualty on her. They then looked at Genevieve and started beating her down too before Shamera hit her Wilde Style on her.

FB tried to attack them, but quickly got overpowered and the two girls applied a double Suplex on her. Diamondust charged at them afterward and got greeted by a double Back Body Drop.

They then turned their attention to Skyler with whom they still had a thing to finish.

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Thunderstruck-AC/DC)**

Entrant #11 UCW Divas Tag Team Champion Diana Batist

Sky saw that destiny was on her side as her partner arrived into the ring and came beside her. They glared at The Royals while whispering to each other. After a moment, the two teams clashed with each other.

While Katarina had the upper hand on Skyler, Diana was controlling Shamera and applied her Hips From Hell on her. Seeing this, Katarina tried to stop her only to get caught by the same combinaison too.

Diana then applied her Metal Drop on Shamera before following with another one on Katarina. She then exchanged a high-five with Skyler.

Elena Hope suddenly tried to hit Diana, but she dodged and received a Dropkick from Skyler. Diana followed with her Metal Slam. She then gestured to Sky to get on the apron which she did while she herself lifted Elena in a Powerbomb position.

They then applied their Powerbomb/Seated Senton combinaison and Diana tossed Elena out of the ring, eliminating her from the match.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Numb-Linkin Park)**

Entrant #12 Sgt. Scarlet

She entered the ring and Diana tried to attack her, only to be greeted with a Swinging Neckbreaker (like CM Punk). Skyler tried to catch her with a Springboard Moonsault, but she caught her on her shoulder and applied a Rikishi Driver.

She then noticed FB on the floor and grabbed her into a Reverse DDT position. She then applied her Scar Swing (a Cross Rhodes). She was suddenly hit in the face by a Superkick from Miss Viper.

This last one then tried to toss Scarlet outside, but she countered and tossed Viper on the apron. She then jumped in a Springboard Dropkick (like Chris Jericho) and made Viper fall out of the ring, eliminating her from the match.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Whatcha Say?-Jason Derulo)**

Entrant #13 Iris Black

She ran into the ring and almost got clotheslined by FB, but she dodged and replied with a Cena Sucks (Facebuster). She then grabbed Diamondust in a corner and applied her Come Again (DDT).

She then smashed Katarina and applied a Body Slam before running in the ropes and hitting a Lionsault. Suddenly, Genevieve surprised her with a powerful clothesline and let out a scream of rage. The crowd chanted: "Bring out the devil!"

Vivi then applied a corner Enzuigiri to Shamera, Scarlet, Diana and FB.

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Living Dead Girl-Rob Zombies)**

Entrant #14 UCW Hardcore Goddess Champion Vanessa Voorhees

Vivi looked in surprise as the champ arrived into the ring. The two friends looked at each other as the crowd chanted: "Let's go, Vivi/Vanessa!"

After staring at each other for a moment, the two girls got interrupted by Katarina and Shamera with the first one attacking Vivi while the second attacked Vanessa.

She then kicked Vanessa in the stomach and was going for her Wilde Style, but Vanessa dodged and caught her with a Tombstone Piledriver. She then grabbed her and tossed her outside the ring, eliminating her.

She then joined Vivi and the two started beating up Katarina. From this moment, there was nothing but battles around until the countdown.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(I Walk Alone-Saliva)**

Entrant #15 Jasmine Batista

She ran into the ring and the first thing she did was to surprise Vanessa with a Superkick. She then screamed insults at her while she was down before looking at all the other divas and telling that she was the best.

This was a big error as they all started attacking her until FB held her by the arms, allowing Vivi to charge into her with her Devil's Knee. Diamondust then grabbed her and tossed her out of the ring, eliminating her.

The fight then restarted and Scarlet putted Diana on the second turnbuckle, trying to eliminate her, but she managed to push her back. This was the moment Diamondust chose to surprise her with a Cutter from the second turnbuckle (like DDP did to Fandango at the 2015 Royal Rumble). She then grabbed her and tossed her outside of the ring before Skyler could help her.

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Kung Fu Fighting-Carl Douglas)**

Entrant #16 Tiger Girl

As soon as she entered the ring, Katarina charged at her, she lifted her in the air to smash her with an European Uppercut under the chin. vivi and Iris then kicked her in the stomach and wanted to apply a double Suplex, but Tiger Girl reversed it and suplexed the two girls simultaneously. The crowd chanted: "Let's go, Tiger!"

Once She was back on her feet, she charged into Iris, who was on her knee, with an European Uppercut, knocking her down. She then charged at FB into the corner with another European Uppercut, which stunned her and she fallen.

Suddenly, Scarlet jumped in the ropes and hit Tiger Girl in the face with a Disaster Kick, stunning her. Scarlet then ran into the ropes and Tiger Girl surprised her with her Tiger Slash (which is like Titus O'Neil's Clash Of The Titus). She then said to Scarlet: "This is for Viper!" before tossing her outside the ring, eliminating her.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Machine Gun-Portishead)**

Entrant #17 Xana Explosion

She ran into the ring and immediately caught FB with her Skull Crushing Finale. She then tossed her outside the ring, all happy of eliminating her. However, in her moment of joy, she didn't saw Vanessa grabbing her from behind, making her go over the top rope and falling out of the ring, eliminating her.

Suddenly, Vivi smashed an Enzuigiri behind her head and followed with a Coquina Clutch. After a moment in the submission hold, Vanessa got on her feet and managed to put Vivi on the apron. She then tried to smash her, but she blocked and replied with a smash of her own which pushed Vanessa back.

Suddenly, Katarina smashed her which made her fall outside the ring, eliminating her. The crowd booed as Katarina was happy and Vivi shocked. In a state of anger, Skyler attacked Katarina and, at this point, there was only battles until the next countdown.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(We R Who We R-Kesha)**

Entrant # 18 Swillow

She ran into the ring and Katarina tried to clothesline her, but she dodged, ran in the ropes and hit her with her Swillap (Like Zack Ryder's Rough Ryder). Iris tried to strike her, but she dodged and caught her with a Blue Thunder Bomb.

After that, she simply joined in the brawl until the next countdown.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(I Walk Alone-Saliva)**

Entrant #19 Jessica Batista

The muscled diva entered the ring and clotheslined Skyler, Iris and Diamondust one after the other. She suddenly charged into Swillow with a Spear before grabbing and tossing her outside the ring, eliminating her.

She suddenly encountered Tiger Girl's gaze. The two muscled women glared at each other, clearly wanting to engage a fight. After a moment they started exchanging blows; elbow smashes for Jessica and European Uppercuts for Tiger Girl. The crowd chanted: "Yeah!" for Tiger and: "Boo!" for Jessica.

Eventually, Tiger Girl got the upper hand and grabbed Jessica by the legs before going for a Cesaro Swing of ten turns. She then threw Jessica on the apron with a slingshot.

Once Tiger Girl noticed it, she charged at her, but Jessica lowered the ropes, letting her to fall outside the ring, getting eliminated and receiving a huge heat from the crowd. From there, there was only battles until the final countdown.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

DONG!

The arena suddenly turned dark and smoke filed the stage.

 **(Nightmare-Avenged Sevenfold)**

Entrant #20 Harlow Beckett

She slowly came through the smoke and walked toward the ring as all the divas were looking at her in shock. She is the woman who attacked Jessica and Jasmine Batista at Cooler December.

Once inside the ring, The divas all tried to attack her one by one, but the reaper managed to knock all of them down. Eventually, she grabbed Iris Black and tossed her outside the ring, eliminating her.

Suddenly, Katarina grabbed her on her shoulders and applied her Love Bites. She showed off happily before trying to get Harlow back up. Suddenly, she grabbed her by the neck and got back up like The Undertaker. Still holding Katarina's neck, she pushed her over the tope rope and outside the ring, eliminating her from the match.

Harlow glared at Katarina outside the ring for a moment before turning around and getting greeted by a Spinebuster from Jessica. This last one screamed stuff before turning around and getting greeted by a clothesline from Diamondust which knocked her down.

She then rubbed her body eroticaly before waiting for Jessica to turn around. Once she did, she was going for her Cutter, but Jessica countered, pushed her in the ropes and, before she could bounce, clotheslined her outside the ring, eliminating her.

Swillow suddenly jumped on her from behind in a Sleeper Hold submission move. After struggling for a moment, Jessica managed to make flip and tried to attack her, but Swillow replied with a Codebreaker, stunning her.

Swillow was about to follow with her Swillap, but Jessica grabbed her in a Powerbomb position and applied her Batista Bomb. She then grabbed Swillow and tossed her outside the ring, eliminating her.

The four remaining divas- Harlow, Jessica, Vanessa and Skyler- looked at each other for a moment.

Then, Jessica attacked Vanessa while Harlow took on Skyler. As the reaper got the upper hand she lifted Sky on her shoulders for a Last Ride, but she countered into a Hurricanrana, putting Harlow on the second rope.

She charged and hit her with a Sandstorm which stunned her. Sky then jumped from the apron and hit a Dropkick on Harlow which pushed her on the opposite second rope. Then, she charged and hit a second Sandstorm, stunning Harlow even more.

She was about to jump with the rope once more, but Harlow grabbed her by the neck before applying her Reaper's Scythe. She then lifted Sky into a Military Press and threw her outside the ring, eliminating her which deceived the crowd.

She then turned around to see Vanessa countering an irish whip from Jessica and hitting her with a Twist of Fate. Then, she glared at Harlow. The two girls glared at each other for a moment before getting surprised by a double clothesline from Jessica.

This last one then locked Vanessa into a Batista Bite submission hold. It took 30 seconds before Harlow came to break the hold. She then brawled with Jessica until they both were on the ropes.

Vanessa soon got back up and pushed Harlow away to brawl with Jessica herself. As the two girls struggled against the ropes, Harlow suddenly lifted them over the top rope and made them fall outside the ring, winning the match.

"The winner of the Divas Rumble Match, HARLOW BECKETT!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HARLOW JUST MADE HER DEBUT THIS NIGHT AND SHE WON THE FIRST EVER DIVAS RUMBLE MATCH!" Joey excitedly said.

"That's incredible!" Bobby added. "And you know what that means; she's gonna have a title shot at Eternal Glory in two months!"

Harlow slowly got back on her feet, still exhausted from her match, and looked at the sky as the crowd cheered for her.

They chanted: "Harlow Beckett!" as the show left for the commercial break...


	3. Chapter 3

"We're back now to the Ultra Rumble, ladies and gentlemen." Bobby said.

"And it's time for the only title match of the night." Joey added.

 **(Born To Win-Jim Johnston)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from St-Louis, Missouri, MATT ACE!"

The crowd cheered as the little wrestler arrived on the stage and walked toward the ring, clapping in fans' hands on the way. Once on the apron, he jumped into the ring before getting on a turnbuckle and making the peace sign, getting cheered by the crowd.

 **(Every Breath You Take-The Police)**

"And the champion, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, TJ SKILL!"

The crowd cheered for him as he arrived on the stage. He slowly walked into the ring and looked at his belt before giving it to the referee who lifted it in the air before giving to the ringside team. The two opponents glared at each other as the ref called for the bell and started the match.

The two wrestlers started into a clinch which was won by TJ. Following, this Matt managed to get back the upper hand and the two men exchanged attacks which they both blocked or dodged until they completely stopped and looked at each other.

The crowd cheered and started chanting: "Let's go, TJ/Let's go, Matt!"

TJ then slapped Matt in the face and was quickly rewarded with a Dropkick, followed by another one and a third, making TJ roll outside the ring to take some rest. However, Matt waited for him to turn around before jumping above the top rope and catching him with an Hurricanarana.

Matt then clapped in fans' hands who were behind the barricade before grabbing TJ in a irish whip toward the ring. However, TJ jumped on the apron and on Matt with a Springboard Moonsault. He then threw him back into while he went on the apron.

He waited for Matt to turn around before jumping and hitting him with a Superman Punch and followed with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

TJ smirked and started taunting Matt as he was on his knee. Suddenly, he jumped and caught TJ with an Hurricanrana. He then grabbed TJ's arm and slapped his head before running into a corner and jumping on the turnbuckle in a Springboard Arm Drag (like Sin Cara).

TJ retreated into a corner and Matt charged at him, only to receive an elbow counter. TJ then slammed his head on the top turnbuckle before following with chops, going slow at first then getting faster.

He then ran the the opposite corner and jumped with the second turnbuckle before charging into Matt with a jumping clothesline. He followed by grabbing the stunned Matt with a Sidewalk Slam and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

He got Matt back up and irish whipped him into the opposite corner before charging again. This time, Matt caught him with a double knee counter. He then climbed the third turnbuckle before jumping on TJ with a Diving Double Knee Stomp and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

Matt walked beside him and went for his Standing Moonsault, but TJ rolled behind him, letting him land on his feet. He then lifted him in an Electric Chair position. However, Matt soon turned it into a Frankensteiner with a pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

This time, Matt quickly hit TJ with his Standing Moonsault and pinned TJ.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

Matt tried to catch his breath before getting TJ back up and kicking him three times to the leg and a spinning kick to the stomach which made him bent. Matt then ran into the ropes and TJ surprised him with a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker. He then ran into the ropes and jumped with a Knee Drop on his head.

TJ then said: "You're dead!" to Matt before placing his head between his legs and lifting him in a Powerbomb position. He then threw him into a corner, making him feel a big pain in his back.

He then Superkicked his head which stunned him before running in the ropes and hitting a powerful clothesline which made him flip and ended his combinaison with a pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

The crowd cheered as they along with TJ were amazed by Matt's resilience. TJ got angry and got Matt back up and pushed him in the ropes before trying to clothesline him. However, Matt dodged and caught TJ with a Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissor DDT.

He then took a moment before climbing up a top turnbuckle and screaming: "I'LL FLY!" before jumping with his Air Ace. However, TJ rolled out of the way, letting Matt landing on his feet, and caught him from behind with a Back Hurricanrana.

He then took a moment before getting him into a Powerbomb position again and charging toward another corner. Suddenly, Matt countered it into an Hurricanrana, sending TJ to crash head first into the turnbuckle which completely stunned him.

Matt then grabbed him from behind in a Reverse DDT position and applied a Showstopper. He then climbed up the top turnbuckle again. He then jumped and hit TJ with his Air Ace, immediately following with the pin.

"1!...2!... Thr-KICKOUT!"

Everybody was shocked to see TJ kicking out as they all thought Matt was going to win the match and the championship. Matt sat a moment in a corner as TJ was weakly getting back on his feet.

Matt suddenly ran in rage toward him and was about to hit a jumping kick, but TJ avoided and replied with a Pelé Kick that stunned Matt. After letting him stunned for a moment, TJ ran in the ropes and hit a Springboard Reverse DDT on Matt.

He then screamed: "IT'S OVER!" before putting Matt's head between his legs and lifting him for his Skill Clash. However, Matt struggled, refusing to let him hit his finisher. Unfortunately, TJ let Matt's head hit the floor which made him stop struggling and lifted him back to hit his Skill Clash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The ref called for the bell as the match came to an end.

"Here is your winner and still Epix Heavyweight Champion, TJ SKILL!"

The crowd cheered as TJ, even tired, took his belt and showed it to the crowd. After a moment he decided to leave, pushing a camera off his face on the way.

Once his song ended, Matt weakly got back on his feet in the ring. The crowd chanted: "Thank you, Matt Ace!" To congratulate him.

"Even if he didn't won, Matt did a great match." Joey said as he and Bobby stood up and clapped for him.

Matt smiled and did the peace sign to the crowd as his song started. He even walked out to hug some fans.

"This is a good guy!" Bobby said. "And stay with us, dear fan, as after this commercial break, it will be time for the main event of the night which will be the Ultra Rumble Match."


	4. Chapter 4

After the promo, it was time for the match and the bell rang three times.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the Ultra Rumble Match!"

The crowd cheered.

"Here are the rules of this match:

-The wrestlers #1 and #2 will respectively start the match

-Every 90 seconds, another wrestler will join the match

-This will continue until all 30 men have entered the match

-Elimination occurs when you're thrown over the top rope with both of your feet touching the floor

-The last remaining wrestler will be declared the winner and will earn a championship match at Eternal Glory"

The crowd cheered, waiting for the first participant to enter.

 **(Whatever-Our Lady Peace)**

"Here comes entrant #1, the holder of the world title briefcase, DEATH ROWE!"

The crowd cheered as the masked man arrived by the crowd (like Roman Reigns) and walked into the ring before waiting for the number 2 to come out.

 **(Kitchen Intruder-Annoying Orange)**

"And the entrant #2, from somewhere we don't know, he is the UCW Jobber's Luck Champion, CHICKEN CRAB!"

The little wrestler arrived, but before entering the ring, he lifted the apron's sheet and grabbed some weapons, two chairs, a STOP pannel, a kendo stick, a steel plate and a trash can, which he all threw into the ring before entering.

He and Rowe both took a steel chair and glared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. They then smashed each other's chair simultaneously three times.

Rowe was going for a fourth shot, but Crab avoided, rolled behind him and grabbed a steel plate before smashing his head with it.

He did three more times, forcing Rowe to sit in a corner. Crab then took the trash can and putted it between Rowe's legs before taking a steel chair and smashing the trash can with it, making Rowe roll in pain and holding his balls.

Crab then rocked the chair like a guitar as the crowd cheered for him. As he was about to attack Rowe again, this last one smashed him with a low blow and ran into the ropes to charge into him with a Big Boot as the countdown was coming to an end.

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(What Does The Fox Say-Ylvis)**

Entrant #3 Thomas

The half of the Young Ducks was greeted on the apron by a smash from Chicken Crab which he blocked and smashed him back. He then jumped on Crab with a Diving Facebuster.

He then noticed Death Rowe and jumped on him with a Lou Thesz Press before getting up and interacting with the crowd who cheered him.

Chicken Crab then tried to smash him with the kendo stick, but he dodged and replied with a Superkick which stunned him. He then lifted him on his shoulders and hit a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam.

He then took the kendo stick and used it to apply a Pumphandle Drop on Crab. Death Rowe then surprised him with a clothesline as the referees were removing the weapons from the ring and the countdown was almost over.

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Shrine-Jim Johnston)**

Entrant #4 Balbo

The huge Chinese wrestler entered the ring and immediately knocked Thomas down with a clothesline. He then did the same to Chicken Crab with a Headbutt.

He then saw Death Rowe in a corner and charged at him, only to be greeted by a double leg counter. He then climbed the second turnbuckle and jumped toward him only to be caught in his arms and he applied a Belly-to-Belly Suplex while his feet weren't even touching the floor.

He then screamed at the crowd who booed him before Chicken Crab jumped on him from behind with a Sleeper Hold.

However, Balbo made him flip and took a moment before hitting him with an Elbow Drop. The countdown was coming to an end.

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Light 'em Up-Fall Out Boy)**

Entrant #5 Crap

The Outcasts' member ran into the ring and caught Thomas with Big Boot before smashing Balbo in the back. This last one slowly turned around and Crap was terrified by his huge size.

Balbo then grabbed him by the neck with his hands and applied a Balbo Bomb. He then putted his head between his legs and applied a Powerbomb before grabbing him and tossing him out of the ring, getting the first elimination.

Once he turned around, he was caught by a Superkick from Thomas which stunned him. Chicken Crab followed with a Dropkick to his leg which forced him on his knee and Rowe ended all with a Running DDT.

They all stood on the floor as the countdown was coming to an end.

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Hero-Nickleback)**

Entrant #6 Josey

The half of The Superheroes ran into the ring and the first thing he did was to charge into Thomas who was in the corner before taking a superhero pose, making the crowd cheer for him.

As he turned around, he met Balbo and the two huge wrestler glared at each other. They were interruped by Death Rowe, who attacked Josey, and Chicken Crab, who attacked Balbo.

However, the two bigger men quickly overpowered them and knocked them down before looking at each other once more.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Light 'em Up-Fall Out Boy)**

Entrant #7 The Wanderer

The second member of the Outcasts ran into the ring and the two bigger men looked at him. Balbo tried to attack him with a Big Boot, but he dodged and was instead surprised by a Superkick from Josey.

Balbo then grabbed his neck with both of his hands and tossed over the top rope and out of the ring, gaining the second elimination of the match.

Josey then started smashing him many time before applying a Body Slam. Afterward, he tried to eliminate Balbo by pushing him over the top rope, but he resisted and they struggled on the ropes.

Suddenly, Death Rowe came and pushed them over the top rope and out of the ring, eliminating the two big men and let himself rest on the floor in exhaustion until the next countdown.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Click Click Boom-Saliva)**

Entrant #8 Tiger EYE

The crowd popped up in surprise.

"What?!" Bobby said.

He arrived on the stage.

"Oh my gosh! It's Fire Zone Wrestling's International Heavyweight Champion, Tiger EYE!" Joey exclaimed.

The man slowly entered the ring. As Thomas tried to smash him, he blocked it and grabbed him by the head to throw him outside on the apron.

He then grabbed him by the throat and Chokeslammed him out of the ring, eliminating him from the match.

Chicken Crab, who have rolled out to take a trash can cowl, started smashing his head quickly with it. Once Tiger EYE was stunned enough, the little champ climbed a second turnbuckle and jumped to smash his head with the cowl, but he grabbed him in his hands, lifted him and threw him outside the ring.

He then turned his attention to Death Rowe who was looking him in surprise, sitting in a corner. Luckily for him, the countdown was coming to an end.

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Hail To The King-Avenged Sevenfold)**

Entrant #9 UCW International Champion Jay Renolds

The champ ran into the ring and shared a glare with the other champ. They then started to exchange blows until Jay got the upper hand. He finished with lifting his arm like The Rock before delivering a power blow that stunned him.

He then ran into the ropes and got knocked down by a shoulder tackle from the bigger guy. He a state of rage, he grabbed him by the throat to get him back up and was setting for his Chokeslam.

However, Jay broke free before hitting the floor and caught Tiger with his Backstabber. As he got back up, however, Death Rowe grabbed him from behind and applied a German Suplex straight on Tiger EYE.

As Jay was laying on Tiger, Rowe climbed a top turnbuckled and jumped on them with a Suicide Swanton, earning a big cheer from the crowd.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Super Mario Bros Theme)**

Entrant #10 Player #2

The half of NintenGO! ran into the ring and immediately caught Death Rowe from behind with a Back Suplex. Jay Renolds then tried to smash him, but he blocked and kicked his leg, forcing him on his knees.

He screamed: "Falcon Kick!" Before kicking his chest many times, saying "Kick!" each time. He then kicked his head, finishing his combinaison.

Suddenly, Tiger EYE grabbed him by the throat. However, he screamed: "Pac-Man Bite!" before bitting his hand, forcing him to let go of his throat.

He then climbed a second turnbuckle and screamed: "STARFOX!" before hitting Tiger with a Missile Dropkick, knocking him down.

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Trinity-009 Sound System)**

Entrant #11 Gaming Clown

Player #2 was surprised to see his rival running toward the ring and awaited him. Once he entered, the two men started a struggle on the floor and exchanged punches.

#2 got the upper hand and putted him into a corner before going to the opposite one. He then charged toward Clown and got hit back by a Spyro Charge from him.

He screamed: "Playstation rules!" before Jay grabbed him from behind, but he quickly got free and kicked him in the stomach.

He then ran into the ropes and got caught by a Sitting Spinebuster from Jay. The crowd chanted: "All hails the king!"

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Head Crusher-Megadeth)**

Entrant #12 Martin Freund

The crowd went wild as their favorite ran toward the ring. Once inside, Jay tried to clothesline him, only for him to dodge, catch his waist and apply three German Suplexes.

Player #2 tried to attack him, but Martin also caught him with his three German Suplexes. Gaming Clown also tried and was also greeted by three German Suplexes.

Martin then screamed: "Suplex City, bitch!" before grabbing Gaming Clown and throwing him into Player #2 who was resting on the ropes and eliminating the two of them.

He then turned and saw Tiger EYE. The two men glared at each other as a heat could be feel between them.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Shrine-Jim Johnston)**

Entrant #13 Suke

The Japanese wrestler ran into the ring and started punching both Tiger and Martin alternately. He then dropkicked Tiger, pushing him into a corner, and grabbed Martin to toss him against Tiger with his back resting on him.

Suke then ran to the opposite corner and charged into the two men with a Running Dropkick which stunned them before they fallen.

Jay suddenly kicked Suke in the stomach and followed with his Three Amigos. However, before the third suplex, Suke blocked and punched Jay a few times before running in the ropes and hitting a Running High Knee.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Gold-Lust-Jim Johnston)**

Entrant #14 Silverdust

The bizarro came into the ring and greeted Martin with a slap to the face followed by another one to Suke. He then caught him with an Atomic Drop followed by a clothesline.

Tiger EYE suddenly striked him and pushed him with the ropes before benting. However, Silverdust fallen on his back and slapped him in the face.

He then pushed him into a corner and placed his legs on the second ropes before taking momentum and hitting the Shattered Dreams.

He then turned around and saw Martin and walked toward him, only for Martin to surprise him with a Crossface. He tapped out, but it wasn't a submission match (sorry).

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Before I Forget-Slipknot)**

Entrant #15 James Stark

James ran into the rings and kicked Martin to free Silverdust. He then started to send many Knife Edge Chops to his chest.

However, Martin eventually blocked one of them and applied his Crossface to James who struggled in pain. After a moment, Jay came to break his hold.

The two men then struggled together before turning to the side and getting surprised by a Missile Dropkick from Suke who climbed a top turnbuckle.

Suddenly, Tiger EYE grabbed Suke by the throat and applied a Chokeslam. He then did another one to Death Rowe and another to Silverdust, putting the crowd on fire.

He was about to do another one to James, but he countered, ran in the ropes and performed a Springboard before hitting Tiger in the face with his Nightmare Elbow which stunned him.

As he rested against the ropes, Martin and Jay did a teamwork by clotheslining him together outside the ring, eliminating him from the match. They exchanged an high-five after that.

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Not Afraid-Eminem)**

Entrant #16 UCW Anarchy Champion Mario Sanchez

The rapper champ entered the ring and clotheslined Death Rowe and Jay Renolds twice. Suke tried to hit a Roundhouse Kick, but he dodged and replied with a Spin-out Powerbomb.

He then applied his Shot Down (He makes him sit, run in the ropes and hit a Dropkick in his face) on Suke.

Suddenly, Silverdust caught him from behind with a Lifting Reverse DDT. He then waited for Mario to get back and went for his Cutter, but Mario pushed him in the ropes and replied with a Back Body Drop.

Martin suddenly grabbed him from behind and was about to go for Suplex City, but Mario reversed it and caught Martin with his Great Fall.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(What Does The Fox Say-Ylvis)**

Entrant #17 Tiago

The other half of The Young Ducks arrived into the ring and greeted Silverdust with a Superkick. He followed with one to Suke and to James Stark before screaming: "Superkickmania!"

He was about to Superkick Mario Sanchez who grabbed his foot and instead putted him on a top turnbuckle. Mario climbed too and they both got on their feet as Tiago headbutted Mario until he fallen back into the ring.

Suddenly, Suke jumped in the ropes and hit Tiago with a Springboard Dropkick, making him fall out of the ring.

From there, there was nothign but brawl until the next countdown.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Fire Bruning-Sean Kingston)**

Entrant #18 UCW Legend Spicy Man

The masked legend ran into the ring and ran into Stark with a STO before starting his Spicy dance to which the crowd cheered for him.

Mario suddenly grabbed him from behind and tried to apply his Great Fall, but Spicy Man countered it and lifted Marion on his shoulders to apply his Spicy Drop.

Suke then tried to charge into him with a Running High Knee, but he dodged it, letting Suke to hit Silverdust instead.

He then grabbed Suke from behind and hit his Spicy Drop again. He danced and the crowd cheered for him.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Disciple-Slayer)**

Entrant #19 Wolfgang

The Psychotic Animal walked into the ring and glared at Spicy Man, ready to kill his next legend. This last one also glareded at Wolfgang as they had a thing to settle.

They started exchanging blows until Spicy Man got the upper hand. He then lifted Wolfgang on his back and tried to apply his Spicy Drop, but Wolfgang managed to escape.

Spicy Man charged at him and Wolfgang caught him with a T-bone Suplex. He then locked him into a Triangle Choke until he passed out.

He then grabbed him and tossed him out of the ring, smiling at the new legend he killed.

He then turned around and looked at Jay Renolds, ready to Spear him. He charged at him, but Jay caught him with his King Me instead.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(** **Super Mario Bros Theme)**

Entrant #20 Player #1

The masked gamer ran into the ring and punched Mario a few times before slapping his ears with a Sonic Boom and a Dropkick.

Suke then tried to Roundhouse Kick him, but he dodged and lifted him in a Electric Chair position and made him flip into a Double Knee Facebuster.

Mario Sanchez then came toward him, but he lifted him on his shoulders and started making the Helicopter. He turned for 30 seconds before letting Mario go and collapsing, ready to puke.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Power Rangers Theme)**

Entrant #21 Jushin Iceberg Blizzard

"And here's comes the UCW Submission Champ-Wait a minute!" Joey said as Brooklyn Wilson suddenly attacked Jushin from behind with a steel chair bfore he could go to the ring.

Brooklyn happily left as the medical team helped Jushin to go backstage. From there, there was only brawls in the ring until the next countdown.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Light 'em Up-Fall Out Boy)**

Entrant # 22 Fr0st Sh4dow

The leader of The Outcasts entered the ring by walking and violently striked Player #1, Martin and Death Rowe.

Wolfgang suddenly stopped him and caught him in a Belly-tobelly Suplex position, but Fr0st blocked him, threw him on the second rope and applied a Spike DDT (like Randy Orton).

Then, James Stark striked him with many Knife Edge Chops to the chest before going for his Nightmare Elbow. However, Fr0st dodged, lifted Stark on his shoulders and hit his GTS.

He then tossed Star outside the ring, eliminating him. As he turned around, Suke tried to Superkick him, but he dodged and replied with a Superman Punch straight to his head.

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Hey Baby-Pitbull)**

Entrant #23 Big Daddy W

The huge wrestler slowly walked to the ring, passing by the top rope to enter. Fr0st glared at him for a moment before striking him in vain.

Big Daddy putted him down with a headbutt. Mario Sanchez and Silverdust charged at him, but he clotheslined them simultaneously.

Jay Renolds also came toward him but he caught him with a Spinning Side Slam. He did the same to Player #1. He interacted with the crowd who cheered him (they miss Big Daddy V).

He then slammed on Wolfgang with an elbow drop. He then putted both Martin and Fr0st in a corner before running in the ropes and charging into them with a corner splash, stunning them both.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Raisonnance-Bones)**

Entrant #24 UCW Technical Champion Shinji Honda

The young champ ran into the ring and hit Silverdust with a Spinning Heel Kick. He hen noticed Mario and chopped his chest before following with a dropkick.

Suke suddenly jumped on him and they started struggling until he tried to throw him outside, but Shinji reversed it and threw Suke on the apron.

He was about to charge into Shinji with a charged springboard, but Shinji surprised him with a Roundhouse Kick and he fallen outside the ring.

Shinji was happy to have eliminated his rival before Mario came to strike him. From here, there was only brawls until the next countdown.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(You And Who's Army-Radiohead)**

Entrant #25 Jack Vinson

He ran into the ring and imediately charged into Death Rowe who was in a corner with a Ripper's Mark (Big Boot like El Generico's).

He followed with another Ripper's Mark to Player #1 in a corner. He then stopped as he noticed Big Daddy W right before him.

He offered an handshake which Big Daddy accepted, but suddenly threw him outside the ring, eliminating him.

He chuckled before turning his attention to Martin and was about to slap him, but he suddenly caught his arm and applied a Crossface on the giant.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Centuries-Fall Out Boy)**

Entrant #26 Brooklyn Wilson

The British wrestler ran in the ring and engaged a fight with Martin Freund, who justly released Bog Daddy from his Crossface.

Due to Martin being too tired, Brooklyn got the upper and putted his head between his legs to apply a Double Underhook Powerbomb. He followed with a second one and a third one.

He then kicked Shinji in the stomach before applying his For The Queen (Knee trembler into a neck breaker). After that, he caught Mario Sanchez into a Cross Face Chicken Wing.

Suddenly, Crazzy Blizzard (yes, Jushin without his mask) ran into the ring and assaulted Brooklyn with anger. He smashed him a lot before applying his Surfboard submission hold.

He eventually let him go to rest on the ropes and charged with the ropes to charge into Brooklyn, throwing both himself and Brooklyn out of the ring and out of the match.

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(** **He's such a coward that he can laugh)**

Entrant #27 Lucas Ryan

As he was making his entrance, Big Daddy W caught Silverdust with a Samoan Drop and Fr0st grabbed him and tossed him outside the ring, eliminating him from the match.

Ryan entered the ring and jumped on Fr0st with a Thesz Press and punches. He did the same to Martin Freund. He then noticed Death Rowe and kicked him in the stomach to apply his Out Of Your Mind.

Shinji then treid to hit his Roundhouse Kick but he dodged and replied with his Blackout before letting out a maniacal laugh.

From here, there was only brawls until the next countdown.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Religious Man)**

Entrant #28 Nacho Libre

The masked wrestler ran into the ring and hit Rowe and Martin with clotheslines before turning his attention to Lucas Ryan.

This last one tried to attack him, but he dodged and grabbed his panties to apply a Weedgee (LOL). Ryan ran around in pain for a moment before finally removing his panties.

He then took momentum and jumped on him with his Anaconda Squeeze. Ryan struggled but eventually ran out of energy.

Nacho then happily ran around before catching Ryan with a Monkey Flip which sent him above the top rope and outside the ring, eliminating him from the match.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Trinity-009 Sound System)**

Entrant #29 Gatchet

He came into the ring with... an NES controller? He arrived behind Player #1 and putted the tip of the file into his pocket.

Suddenly, Player #1 froze. Then, Gatchet pressed the controller's buttons to make him react, like walking, jumping or punching.

He eventually made him go over the top rope and outside the ring, eliminating himself and let go of the controller in the process.

He laughed before Death Rowe suddenly turned him around, kicked his stomach and applied his Guillotine. He then tossed him outside the ring right beside Player #1.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

BEEP!

 **(Mortal Kombat Theme)**

Entrant #30 Hao Sho

The huge Mongolian man slowly walked toward the ring and, once on the apron, grabbed Nacho Libre who was resting on the ropes and hip tossed him out of the ring, eliminating him, before entering.

Shinji Honda looked at him and started kicking his legs with his owns which didn't had a lot of effect. Eventually, Hao knocked him down with a headbutt.

He then got him back and locked him into a Lifting arm triangle choke. Shinji truggled but eventually passed out. Hao then threw him outside the ring, eliminating him.

Death Rowe suddenly started attacking him, but it didn't had a lot of effects. Hao suddenly grabbed him by the throat and pushed him back until he flipped backward in the ropes and fallen outside the ring, getting his third victim.

He then met Big Daddy W's eyes and they walked face-to-face, glaring at each other. They then started exchanging blows and Big Daddy got the upper hand.

He then grabbed his neck with both of his hands, but Hao broke free and sent powerful strikes to him which forced him in the ropes.

He then used his super strenght to pass Big Daddy over the top rope and made the big guy fall out of the ring, earning his fourth victim.

As he turned around, he was met by a Spear from Wolfgang which putted him down. Mario then came to grab his big legs and apply a Texas Cloverleaf.

Martin came to help him but also applying a Crossface on the Mongolian warrior.

Meanwhile, Fr0st tried to hit a Superman Punch on Jay Renolds, but he dodged and caught him with his King Blade. He then locked him in his King Lock.

Suddenly, the members of The Outcasts jumped from the crowd and entered the ring. They all beaten up Jay until he was K.O.

Fr0st then took him on his shoulder and applied his GTS before tossing the champ out of the ring, eliminating him. He smiled.

Suddenly, Mario, who took his chain out of the ring, knocked each Outcasts members with it. Once they were out, Fr0st lifted him on his dhoulders for his GTS.

However, Mario got out and smashed Fr0st in the stomach with his chain before tossing him outside the ring.

The four remaining men -Mario, Martin, Hao and Wolfgang- glared at each other. One of them is going to Eternal Glory.

After glaring at each other, the three men attacked Hao Sho together as he was the strongest. However, he pushed them backward with his strenght.

Martin tried to charge at him, only to receive a Big Boot. He then applied a Body Slam to Wolfgang. He received a mixt reaction from the crowd.

He then looked at Mario and locked him into his Lifting arm triangle choke. After a moment, Mario managed to slowly push Hao's arms back, to this last one and the crowd's surprise.

Mario screamed in rage before kicking Hao in the nut and making him pass over the top rope with his Great Fall and also outside the ring, eliminating the big man.

His joy was cut short, however, as Wolfgang surprised him from behind and made him fall outside the ring, eliminating him from the match.

He then turned around and glared at the last man who was in his way of winning; Martin Freund.

Who was going to win? The Headcrusher or The Legend Killer?

They suddenly started exchanging blows until Wolfgang got the upper hand and applied a Belly-to-belly Suplex.

Martin got in a corner and Wolfgang charged into him with a jumping strike. He was about follow with a Running Bulldog, but Martin reversed it with ahis three German Suplex combinaison.

He screamed: "Suplex City, bitch!" before getting up a turnbuckle and jumping on Wolfgang with Diving Elbow Drop straight to the chest.

He then tried to get Wolfgang back up, but he suddenly kicked his stomach and applied a DDT. He then putted him in a corner and tried to get him.

Luckily, Martin managed to push him back and got in position before jumping Wolfgang with a Blockbuster. The crowd chanted: "Let's go, Wolfgang/Martin Freund!"

After taking a moment to rest, Martin tossed Wolfgang out, but he landed on the apron. He charged at him, but Wolfgang smashed his face and got back in the ring.

He then tried to throw Martin outside, but he reversed it and threw Wolfgang out, between the middle ropes, however.

Martin couldn't believe it and went outside the ring, after Wolfgang. Suddenly, as he was getting close, Wolfgang turned around with a steel chair and smashed him in the face with it, busting him open.

He then let go of the chair and grabbed Martin by the legs before sending him into the steel pose with a Slingshot, making him bleed a lot from the forehead.

He then brought him back into the ring and waited for him to get up for the Spear. As he turned around, Wolfgang charged for the Spear.

However, Martin kicked him in the face, in the stomach and applied his Headcrusher, stunning Wolfgang. He then grabbed him and tossed him outside the ring, above the top rope this time. The bell rang.

"Here is the winner of the Ultra Rumble Match, "The Headcrusher" Martin Freund!"

The crowd went wild.

"HE DID IT! MARTIN WON THE RUMBLE MATCH!" Joey said.

"And that means that he's gonna have a title shot at Eternal Glory in two months!" Bobby added.

Martin celebrated his victory as TJ Skill suddenly came on the stage, glaring at him.

Martin smiled and kept celebrating his victory as the crowd kept cheering for him and the show ended...

 **Did you loved this, guys? If yes, leave your reviews and I would like to know if it was better than this year's Royal Rumble after it will happen :)**


End file.
